


Bandaged

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Billy Jameson, Gabriel Dantan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room with the man you are attracted to isn't so bad if you can relieve the tension from time to time...  Gabriel Dantan, RED's Pyro, is desperately in lust with his team's scout, Billy.  And normally, there's no problem with their sleeping arrangements - until his hands are burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaged

"Fuuuck..." The groan Gabriel Dantan issued was hoarse and pained, and the man himself was leaning against a wall, hands dangling uselessly in front of his face. It was the groan that had alerted Rudolf Hartmann, the RED team's medic, who had been walking through the hallways.

"Gabriel, was ist lo- Oh Herr Gott... What haz happened to your hands?"

"None'a your business...", Gabriel said from in between clenched teeth, causing the medic to sigh.

"You burnt zem?"

"No big deal... Hooooooly fuckin' hell...", the pyro yelped as the medic took the burnt hands in his own firmly, feeling the burnt skin fall apart beneath his fingertips. "Haaaa... It isn't the first time..."

"And it will not be ze last time, iz zat what you are trying to zay? You must control your pyromania, Gabriel! Ze pills your doctor prescribes-"

"I'm takin' them, I'm takin' them!", Gabriel said loudly, groaning in pain as he had involuntarily shifted his hands in the medic's grasp. "Aaaaah... Fuck, this ain't gonna work-"

"Verdammter Arschloch, of course zat will not! Zese hands need to be bandaged at ze very least... Komm mit." The doctor grasped his wrists and pulled him firmly to the medical bay – the pain kept Gabriel from protesting – where he put a thick layer of burn ointment on the damaged hands before bandaging them tightly. "Apply zis ointment every evening and keep zose hands bandaged for a week, auch underneath ze gloves while on ze battlefield, and if I catch a whiff of ze smoke in ze hallways again, I'll have John tie you in a Stule for ze remainder of ze week!" The last words were spoken low and threatening, and Gabriel groaned.

"Doc, how'm I supposed to control that?! 's Like askin' Billy to lay off his Bonk!"

"Es ist mir ganz egal was du tut, Gabriel, only no more burning, hast du mich verstehen?!", Rudolf said harshly, and Gabriel winced as the doctor squeezed his bandaged hand to add force to his words.

"I ain't makin' you promises, but I'll try, okay?", he admitted.

 

"...Dude, ya hands look like they're fallin' apart under those bandages, Gabe, man...", Billy commented. After a year with the pyro, he had a good understanding of the man he considered a friend. However, there were still things to surprise him, like the fact he'd sometimes disappear into the hallways, re-entering covered in soot or smelling of gasoline. 'I know he's pyromanic, but no way dude burnt his own hands... right?', the scout mused as Gabriel sagged onto his bed, putting the ointment on his hands. "How'd ya end up burnt like that anyway?"

"Don't play stupid, Will, it don't do shit for ya... I'm a sick ass an' I got hurt bein' a fuckin' idiot."

"Ya burnt ya own hands, Gabe?!", Billy said, and to his surprise Gabriel nodded, gingerly unscrewing the top of the bottle of burn ointment.

"Serves me right for doing what I do... Ya can't control fire, not even if it's all you know. Only a shithead would get burnt doin' insane things like starting fires. I'm a bleedin' stupid asshole of a man, Billy, an' don't ya ever forget that... Sainte Mère... It fuckin' stings!", he hissed as he rubbed the ointment into his hands, wincing as burn touched burn.

"Jeez, man, stop that... gimme that ointment, dude...", Billy said, rolling his eyes and plucking the ointment out of his friend's hands. He poured a liberal amount onto his own hands and started lathering the pyro's hands gently. "...You're an ass, Dante... at least ask for help next time, so I don't haveta feel all bad an' shit...", he said, but his friend was focused on something else.

"Your hands... how'd ya keep them soft like that? Ya run 'round with a motherfuckin' baseball bat all day...", the pyro asked, and Billy grinned.

"Tape an' hand lotion – secret of my success. Don't ya go blabbin' that, though, or that bat's goin' to ya head!!"

"I wouldn't dare, Will.", Gabriel said, looking him in the eye, and Billy blushed. Another of the things that still surprised him was the way Gabriel could look at him longingly and teasingly.

"...Uh... that should do it... Can ya bandage 'em again, Gabe? Imma gonna wash my hands...", the scout said shyly, dashing to their washbasin. He looked in the mirror to find Gabriel bandage his hands tightly, a look of mingled pain and concentration causing his worry-wrinkles to deepen and his breathing to be rapid and somewhat pained. '...Shit, he looks good blushin' an' outta breath...', Billy mused, mentally cursing himself for even admitting it. He knew the thing that still surprised him the most about his roommate was the fact that he was very overt about his preferences but remained oblivious of his friend's interest in him...

 

That night, Gabriel awoke with a start from the dream he'd been having, checking his hands in worry. 'T-they weren't really falling apart...', the pyro mused as he gingerly touched the bandages, wincing slightly as the torn and wounded skin underneath throbbed. 'Hrm... No chance in hell I'm fallin' asleep now, god-fuckin'-damn it all to hell... I need me some liquor.' He checked under his bed, where he knew he kept a bottle of vanilla-flavoured gin, but found only dust. '...oh yeah, I drank that after that epic battle where I fried Jane an' Dell... hehehe... What's left? No alcohol to dull the pain... I ain't got pain meds, fuckin' doctor Hardass didn't bother prescribin' them...' He then glanced over to Billy, seeing the scout peacefully asleep in his bed, mouth slightly open as he snored softly. The memory of how soft Billy's hands had been on his, lathering his burns with ointment, made him blush modestly. 'Mmm, he sure has soft hands... Such a shame my own hands're burnt...' A sudden and vivid image of Billy rubbing the ointment on his fully healed hands came to mind, and Gabriel's blush deepened. 'Oh fuck...', he mentally groaned, knowing full well he was turned on by the scout. 'I need to... I need to get off... But with my hands like this it's only gonna hurt...', he mused. Then the image in his head changed. Billy was no longer rubbing the ointment on his hands, but on his bare back, and the mere thought of the scout being so close to him, those hands feeling every scar and every bump on his back, made Gabriel sigh in unadulterated joy. 'Mmmyeah...' He lowered one of his bandaged hands to his erection and started to stroke himself very carefully, minding the bandages and ignoring the pain it gave him as best as he could, conjuring up the image of Billy allowing him to put ointment on him in turn. '...H-hell...', he groaned mentally as the image took on a life of its own, where he and Billy were losing items of clothing fast before ending up in interesting positions.  
"Aaaah...", he moaned softly, his hand moving faster and his regard for the bandages and the burns falling away.

"Mh... Mmmyeeeeah..." It wasn't the first time Billy had woken up at night due to Gabriel, but this was new: this wasn't his usual drunken mumbling. Disoriented and still half asleep, he could tell his roommate's moans had a sense of urgency, but it wasn't until a moment later that he was wide awake when he realised what was going on. 'The fuck? Is Gabe... jerkin' off in tha middle of tha night?!' Gabe's muffled gasps caused his cheeks to burn. 'Holy hell, this ain't right... I need ta go back ta sleep...' He groaned mentally just as Gabriel did so out loud. 'I cannot be hearin' this...' The next thought came unbidden, and it left him wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling in confusion. 'I cannot be enjoyin' this...'  
"Uh... yeah...", Gabriel moaned softly, and as Billy's eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see how his friend had tossed back the covers, his bandaged hand wrapped around his member, moving in a furious rhythm. His own body responded to the sight – the pyro's breaths came in those rapid gasps of air he found so tantalizing, sweatdrops beading on his forehead and around his goatee, and his exposed chest moved sensuously, the muscles on his stomach twitching slightly. 'I... No, I can't... I ain't gonna...', the scout thought, clenching his hands into fists, willing himself to look away – but his eyes were riveted to his roommate and his almost naked form, the movement of his bandaged hand... "Sssshit yeah... uhh...", Gabriel moaned again, more urgently this time, and Billy's own arousal started to strain against his briefs despite the scout's futile attempts to block out everything. 'Fuck, this is wrong...', the scout thought, shivering in desire he pushed firmly to the back of his mind, until the pyro's next moan. "Mmm, W-will..."

"The fuck?!" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he did – and the pyro nearly fell out of bed in shock.

"Billy?!", he whispered, cursing up a storm in his mind. "...Shit... Billy?" His voice was softer the second time around, almost pleading, and the scout knew it would be no use to try and feign sleep after his outburst.

"Uh, y-yeah, dude?"

"How long've ya been awake for?"

"...Long 'nough?" The scout's voice was squeaky, Gabriel noticed with a feeling of defeat.

"...Well, shit... Uh... I... There's... Oh, merde infernale...", he groaned in the end, unable to speak anything that wouldn't be either awkward or blunt. He had tried to keep himself in check for two years – despite some adventurous maneuvers with Graeme Stewart, their demoman, the team remained unaware of his preferences and he had loved to keep it that way. 'But that ain't gonna happen now...'

"I didn't know ya thought 'bout me that way...", the scout said, cutting across his thoughts.

"'m Sorry, Will...", Gabriel said, hiding his face by turning to the wall. He heard the faint creaking of his roommate's bed as he got up, probably to storm out – he would too. 'Dantan, tu me dégoute, t'entends?!', he scolded himself mentally until he felt the same soft hands that had applied the ointment earlier that night on his shoulders.

"...It woulda been nicer ta just tell me, ya know... but okay, I know ya're unorthadox..." He turned around to find Billy sitting on the side of his bed, grinning – dressed in nothing but briefs, and they looked a bit cramped at the moment. The realisation hit him like a freight train.

"W-will... you...?", he started, but the scout silenced him rapidly, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, ya thick-headed ass – an' by the way, thanks for not noticin' for a full year. But don't worry... I know just how ya can make it up..." As the scout spoke, he gently lay himself down, scooting close to the pyro – and when Gabriel felt his friend's erection rub against his leg, his mind became oddly unfocused, his thoughts seemingly far away. "Whaddaya waitin' for, Gabe?", Billy said teasingly, and the pyro responded by grabbing the younger man by the hips, pulling him against him.

"...Shit, Will, ya'd better not be playin' a prank here or ya will end up regrettin'... Fuck, ya feel good...", he murmured before kissing the scout, their tongues dancing sensuously as they did. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, panting.

"Oh fuckit, Gabe, I ain't nevah been this hard...", Billy admitted, and Gabriel chuckled.

"Mm, really? Better not keep you waitin' then, hm..." And without another word, he pulled the briefs off his new lover's body, his hand travelling back up the scout's leg to his erection – and when he wrapped his hand around it, moving gently, Billy threw back his head and moaned. The scout's own hand travelled down the pyro's abdomen until it enveloped his swollen member, moving vigorously.

"S-shit, Will, s-s-so... ooooooooooh god...", Gabriel moaned, his eyes half-lidded. He sweated even more now, trembling as the hand now caressing him worked wonders. "Uhhn... W-will... S-stop...", he ground out after a minute, and the scout halted, looking at his lover in slight irritation.

"But ya were enjoyin' that...", he pouted, and the pyro grinned lewdly.

"Oh, yeah, I was... but if we're doin' this, there's no way I'm gonna finish in your hand..."

"Aha, so you wanna do me for real, huh? ...Mmmkay, you wanna go on top?", the scout said, running a finger along the pyro's length teasingly, causing him to shudder.

"Ffuuuuck... N-no, I want ya on ya hands an' knees on this bed... you'd best be ready, 'cause I'm not holdin' back.", Gabriel said as he climbed out of bed, grinning as the scout got out as well, walking over to the desk and leaning over it seductively. "Oh, inventive man, aren't ya? ...Okay..." He noticed a bottle of the scout's hand lotion stand on the desk and picked it up, chuckling. "He he... this'll work like a charm. Let's see if this makes ya ass soft too, loverboy..." The lotion was cool on his hands and his erection, but when he pushed against the scout's rectum, the cool was swiftly replaced by that tightness and heat he knew he'd find. Billy clearly had some experience as he didn't even wince, but it had clearly been some time since his last tryst as he was almost uncomfortably tight.

"Oooh, Gabriel... s-shit, man, you're fuckin' huge!", Billy groaned, and Gabriel couldn't reply as he gently moved within the scout, trying to get used to the tight grip his lover's rectum had on his member. It didn't take long: after a few gentle thrusts, he picked up the pace and the intensity until he was pounding away inside the younger man, groaning in pure bliss.

"Oh... oh maaaaaan...", the pyro grunted, and below him the scout gasped as well.

"Mmmmnnnh... G-gabe... h-harder... ...oh fuck yeah...", he added in a tone of sheer pleasure as Gabriel reached for the scout's erection again, wrapping his hand around it again to stroke the scout in time with his thrusts. "S-shit... this... Oh yeeeeeeeah... Mmmmmmm..."

"I... I'm...", Gabriel stammered as he felt his release coming closer – by the scout's incoherent moans and gasps, he was just as close – and then he came, thrusting inside Billy one last time as he let out a long, pleasure-filled moan – the scout was perhaps a fraction of a second behind him, but no more. The two sagged onto the desk, catching their breath. Then, Gabriel pulled away and sighed.

"...So, did it?", Billy asked lazily, and Gabriel chuckled.

"It made ya ass soft allright... but I wouldn't recommend usin' it on ya dick, I liked it the way it was..." He then rolled his eyes. "I think we made a bit of a mess here, Will."

"Ya don't say...", the scout said with a dirty grin – the bottle of hand lotion had fallen off the desk and it had made a small pool of lotion on the floor, and he felt as if his entire behind was lathered with the stuff as well. "Meh, cleanup duty's for you..."

"Uh..." Gabriel's hesitant murmur made the scout turn to him again, and he was startled to find the pyro blushing shyly. "Will, what now?"

"Ya dipshit, this's tha part where we go ta sleep again an' have hot dreams 'bout each otha! ...Gabe, I ain't in tha habit of screwin' around."

"...Shit, Billy, I ain't just getting hot for you. I ain't in that habit either... but I'm a weak man and a fuckin' sick ass..."

"I know, dude, I know. But I'd like ta think you're mine now.", Billy said, looking in the pyro's eyes intently, and Gabriel nodded.

"All yours for as long as ya want... now, ya said sumthin' 'bout hot dreams?"

 

"Vot did you do to zis hand? It iz not healing az well as ze ozzer hand...", Rudolf asked as he checked the pyro's hands after a week, causing the pyro to grin.

"Doctor, ya really gotta ask?"

"Gabriel, I do not wish to hear about your filzhy pastimes... If you wish to use zis hand again as you haff before, you will zink twice before using it for such sings...", the medic answered, shivering in disgust. Yet, to his surprise, Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"I won't, doctor, I promise... Am I free to go now?"

"Yes... I vill see you tomorrow evening again – ze bandages may come off if ze hands haff healed enough...", he said before getting up, allowing the pyro to exit the medical bay. Gabriel chuckled as he made his way to his room, shaking his head.

"So, dude, what's doc Hardass diagnosis?", Billy asked, looking up from one of his dirty magazines, and Gabriel shrugged.

"He said I'm overusin' my one hand..."

"Oh, he did, huh? Well, seems like tha doc ordered ya ta put ya mouth ta use...", Billy said as he got up, walking over to the pyro with a challenging grin that Gabriel answered without a second thought.


End file.
